


Lost & Found

by randomreader205



Series: With You I'm Unstoppable [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/M, Harry Being an Idiot, Harry and Allie, Life with the Binghams, Mr and Mrs Bingham, allie loses her cool, but he means well, fluff with minor angst, married Hallie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomreader205/pseuds/randomreader205
Summary: Mrs. Allie Bingham is usually a well-composed person. She doesn’t easily freak out about inconveniences. So when Mr. Bingham returns home from work one night and finds his wife panicking about something she’s lost, he doesn’t realize how much trouble he’s going to be in.Or: Allie lost something really important and Harry has a confession to make.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> I must really be feeling like writing fluff because look at these two being all cute and domestic again. Anyway, enjoy sappy Harry trying to surprise his girl.

** Lost & Found **

 

It’s been a long day of work. Harry was glad he could leave the headaches of owning a car dealership behind for the night and return to his lovely wife. He was extra excited today since he had a surprise in store for her. Little did he know that he had his own surprise waiting for him the moment he walked through the front door.

On any other day, Allie would have been sitting on the living room couch, reading a book or watching TV with a cup of tea. Patiently waiting for her husband to come home so they could eat dinner together.

Today however, he was greeted by a half-empty tea cup and an abandoned couch that usually would’ve been graced by his wife’s presence.

 

“Al? Babe, are you home?”

“In the bedroom!” she called back before the sound of drawers opening echoed through the house.

 

He took off his coat and shoes and followed the noise down the hall.

 

“Is everything alri-?” His sentence got cut off when he entered the bedroom and saw that it was flipped upside down. Drawers were pulled open and their stuff was all over the place.

Allie’s was in her sweatpants and had her hair was thrown up in a messy bun which means she was _seriously_ committed to find something in that room.

 

“I can’t find it!” she exclaimed. “I’ve looked everywhere, it’s gone!”

 

Harry knew that all he had to do at this moment is calm the woman panicking in front of him. He won’t get a straight answer out of her otherwise, she’ll just speak gibberish.

 

“Babe, it’s okay.” Harry walked up to her and pecked her lips. “Whatever you’ve lost, I’m sure it will turn up soon. Maybe somewhere in these upcoming days.”

“But I don’t want it to turn up in these upcoming days. I want to find it _now._ ” She whined and buried her face in his shoulder.

 

Harry put his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head while thinking that he actually doesn’t know what she lost that made her go on such a frantic search. But he figured he should calm her down first. Maybe revealing his surprise will take her mind off things.

 

“Just give it time. It looks like you’ve spent a lot of time searching for it. Maybe give it another try tomorrow. Give your mind a break for now.”

“I can’t babe, it’s only giving me a headache if I can’t find it any longer.”

 

She threw herself on the bed and buried her head in one of their decorative pillows.

 

“I just saw it yesterday and this morning it was just.. gone. How can an engagement ring disappear overnight? How?!” she felt like she was losing her mind.

 

This was the moment that Harry realized that he was going to be in  _big_ trouble.

 

“Um.. Al? I think I may have solved your problem.” he said and he reached in his blazer pocket.

“The poodle ate it?” she muffled hopelessly from underneath the pillow.

“No, but the answer’s might be as silly as your guess.” He walked over to their bed and took a seat next to her.

Allie’s head emerged from the pile of pillows to behold the velvet box Harry was holding in his hand.

“ _You_ took my ring?” she asked shocked.

“Guilty.” He said and gave her an innocent smile hoping she wouldn’t be too mad.

 

Suddenly he got hit in the face with a fluffy pillow by a grinning Allie.

 

“I was so worried!” she exclaimed before taking a big sigh of relief. Her reaction was less bad than he expected.

“I’m sorry, I thought you wouldn’t notice if I took it for a day.”

“Har, you know I wear that ring every day, of course I’m going to notice!”

“Argh of course, that was so stupid of me to forget.” He groaned, earning a laugh from Allie.

“I’ll remember that next time I’m taking your jewelry out for a day. For now, I hope that the modification I made to it makes up for the scare I gave you.” He said before handing the still closed velvet box to his Mrs.

She opened it and gasped when she saw her upgraded round-cut engagement ring. It was polished and cleaned, making the diamond glisten beautifully in their dim bedroom lights. Now completed by _to the love of my life_ engraved in cursive letters and the date of their engagement on the inside of the band.

“Surprise.”

“Baby, I love it!” Allie squealed and leaped into his arms before peppering his face with kisses.

“So I’m forgiven?” He asked reassuringly.

“You will be if you’re the one cooking dinner tonight. I was so busy trying to find my ring that I forgot to start that.”

“Or we could just skip dinner and I’ll make it up to you a way that makes you forget your appetite.” He smirked at her.

“That alternative has to be very good in order for me to forget my appetite.” She retorted and gave him a playful glare.

 

Harry didn’t say anything, he just pushed her back on the bed and started kissing her neck.

It was safe to say that Allie forgot she was hungry for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too much? I just really wanted to give these two the fluff they deserved. Let me know what you think in the comments and/or leave Kudos. You know these are always highly appreciated :)  
> See you next one-shot!


End file.
